Portraying Insight
by The.Teal.Rose
Summary: A three chapter mini-fic, wherein Sasuke brings Naruto & Sakura to his family reunion at the lake. Itachi attends the gathering for the first time in years & finds himself having to reconnect with the younger brother who had always looked up to him. There are moments of heartache, amusment, empathy & angst. ItachiXSakura SasukeXTamaki NarutoXHinata & ShisuiXOC. Non-Massacre/Non-Yao


"Portraying Insight"

Day I – Friday

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke's face was impassive as he trudged between his two best friends, a bag slung over his shoulder and a hand shoved into his pocket. Konoha was miles behind and he and his companions only had about another quarter of an hour remaining until they would finally reach their destination.

Within his mind he was cursing the very idea of the trip altogether, the presence of his friends providing only a small measure of alleviation toward his grim outlook. It was always the same old thing. Countless of his relatives would be gathered in the same old place, several of which he did not even know, while the ones he_ did_ would undoubtedly persist in pestering him on matters he had no desire to discuss.

The only difference this year would be that both Sakura and Naruto were accompanying him, an occurrence he had always asked his mother to allow in the past. The woman would then proceed to seek permission from his father, who had unfailingly made his disapproval extremely clear concerning any '_outside_' attendance to the '_exclusive Uchiha reunion_.'

However, Uchiha Fugaku had finally relented this time around after one of his own good acquaintances had expressed a desire to attend, therefore preventing the man from defending his absurd reasoning. Sasuke had openly smirked in response to this development, a feeling of victory coursing through his veins. Nothing gave him quite so much enjoyment as witnessing his father in an uncomfortable position. It had entirely delighted him, seeing his elder in that pathetically weakened state.

The other development this year would be the presence of his older brother, Itachi. His sibling had always been extremely caught up in his assignments as an ANBU captain, thus preventing his attendance for the past years. It had been several months, in fact, since his brother had even visited.

Itachi would of course bring along his moronic friend and cousin, Shisui, who would always make it his business to assert an opinion over anything and everything.

Sasuke was not necessarily averse to seeing his brother, but his attendance would doubtlessly result in he, himself being constantly compared to his sibling, inspiring his own mind to enter into the conflict concerning his choice to either accept and emulate Itachi or rebel and strive to be the exact opposite.

In summation, he was not anticipating the reunion whatsoever, and he again cursed his father for requiring him to attend each and every year.

Unaware of the thoughts his teammate was entertaining, Uzumaki Naruto merely held his hands behind his head and looked to the sky with a wide grin. He was immeasurably excited to spend the entire weekend with two of his most favorite people in the world.

He anticipated the prospect of not having to worry about going on any missions, or carrying the insatiable fear for his companions' lives.

Haruno Sakura, her eyes glancing ever so often in Sasuke's direction, smiled to herself as she marveled on the days ahead. She felt very positively that the possibility of the boy finally declaring his feelings for her would be fairly high. Not to mention that she would now finally have the chance to become acquainted with his family, a familiarity that had never been offered previously.

Having only met Sasuke's mother once and catching a mere glimpse of his father, Sakura was excited to prove to them how perfect a match she was for their son. '_Uchiha Sakura,' _the girl mused to herself giddily before smiling in reaction to the pleasant thought. Ino would never win now, as this elite occurrence had not been offered to just anyone.

Perhaps Sasuke had merely been waiting on his parents' approval all these years. He _was _rather old-fashioned that way. Sakura had honestly not felt so star-struck since she was thirteen and subtly questioned her maturity on the matter. It had only been three years but she considered herself to have considerably grown during that time.

She only hoped that Naruto would take news to the relationship well, should such a thing happen to form between her and Sasuke. On far too many occasions she had wondered what her first kiss would be like, having saved the act explicitly for the boy beside her. It would be akin to a fairytale, of that she was entirely certain.

The trio arrived at the designated location, a camping ground of sorts with several small cabins and a gravel walkway leading to a central communal building. Smoke rose from a chimney, indicating that dinner was being prepared as the delightful scent wafted over everyone in the vicinity. A large lake resided in the furthest corner of the property as well as a trail that wound its way through Konoha's wooded forests.

"Are we going to eat first?" Naruto asked, looking to his friend with a hopeful grin.

Sasuke sighed, "I suppose so, dobe."

Sakura instantly became nervous as she followed the boys toward the center hall, knowing full well that the first impression she gave off would be everything. Lifting a hand to her hair, she proceeded to smooth it over before looking over at Naruto, "hey, do I look alright? Is any of my make-up smearing?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but Naruto leaned closer to observe his partner's face. He squinted a moment before withdrawing as a wide grin spread across his expression, "nope! Beautiful as always, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blushed softly as she brought a hand to her cheek, "thanks, Naruto."

She only hoped that he was telling the truth and not simply saying it because he fancied her. A fist clenched in reaction to this thought before she allowed it to relax as they began to ascend a trio of worn, wooden steps.

The porch creaked beneath their feet and at every single sound, Sasuke's mood darkened. '_Stupid, old building. If only it would collapse and crush everyone inside.'_ He thrust open the door before entering the loud and over-populated area, the chatter of several voices pulsating contemptibly through his head. He did not even realize that he had almost allowed the door to slam into Naruto's face until the latter complained to him about it.

Sakura entered behind the pair and allowed the door to close after having caught it just in time to prevent Naruto from being hit by it. She scanned the room and wondered where her crush's parents might be, several unfamiliar faces either looking up to inspect the trio or ignoring them altogether as they continued within their various discussions.

"Sasuke," a man approached before laying a hand upon the boy's shoulder, "good to see you."

Sasuke only nodded and waited for his Uncle to move aside before his eyes shifted and slightly widened as he caught sight of his aunt. She had not seen him yet and so there was still time to avoid the woman. Turning quickly, he motioned for both Sakura and Naruto to follow him before maneuvering the crowds of people who all stopped and greeted him as he passed.

He had nearly made it to a secluded table when he heard a dreadfully familiar voice behind him.

"Young man, you going to enter into a room and not even say hello to your favorite relative?"

Sasuke openly rolled his eyes before turning to face the grotesque woman, "Auntie."

She smacked him playfully on the chest before pulling him into an uncomfortable hug, the scowl on the boy's face growing more prominent as his eyes narrowed.

Sakura smiled at the scene and nearly laughed in reaction to Sasuke's expression, the discomfort he possessed with people touching him obviously extending to family members as well.

Naruto, however, having heard his best friend discuss on countless occasion how loathe he was to his aunt, stared at the boy with empathetic eyes, nodding to him encouragingly when he glanced his way.

The woman finally pulled away from him before turning and placing her hands on her hips, "Now, if only that brother of yours would hurry and get here." She then proceeded to waddle off towards another group of relatives.

'_Oh yeah', _Sakura thought in response to the woman's statement, overlooking how rude it had been of Sasuke's aunt to completely ignore she and Naruto's presence. '_I forgot Sasuke has a brother. I suppose I might want to make a good impression on him as well.'_

Sasuke hid his disappointment with a frown as he contemplated that Itachi had yet to arrive. He fought against the urge to allow himself to too strongly anticipate his sibling's presence as there was always the possibility of something having occurred to prevent him from attending.

Turning, he walked the short distance to the table as Naruto and Sakura sat on either side. The latter looked about the room a moment before deciding to address the boy beside her.

"Sasuke-kun," she began carefully, "where are your parents?"

Sasuke shrugged, "dunno."

"Oh…" she trailed off before turning in her seat and allowing her chin to rest upon her palm as she cast her gaze absently about the assembly near the front of the room and inspected the individuals walking in and out the door.

Naruto held a hand to his stomach as he heard it growl.

"Are you hungry?" A young woman's voice inquired from beside them.

They all looked up to see a brunette dressed in the usual police squad uniform of the Uchiha clan, a small smile in place as she analyzed them.

Naruto blushed slightly and held a hand behind his head, "maybe a little."

The woman motioned to the line forming at the front, "you can go ahead and get something to eat now, if you'd like." She then looked to the boy in the middle and bit her lip as she reached over to run a hand through his unruly hair, "hey there, Sasuke. How you been?"

"Fine," he replied only, still withholding his gaze.

She shook her head and then looked to Sakura with smile, "hey."

"Hey," Sakura replied a bit hesitantly as she looked to the beautiful woman standing beside her. How did she know Sasuke? What made her believe she could just touch him like that? Sasuke did not like to be touched by anyone!

The woman waved to Naruto then before turning and continuing toward the assembly ahead. Sakura watched her retreat before looking to Sasuke and again broaching the subject with caution. "Who…was _that_?"

Sasuke sighed before standing, "her name's Tokumei. She's a friend of my brother's."

"Oh!" Sakura replied with a small as she felt her agitation recede. Standing next to him she was joined by Naruto before the three made their way into the line for dinner.

Sasuke just glared at the back of some random man's head in front of him as the line inched along, the smell of food instilling a hunger to match Naruto's, though he vehemently protested against his body allowing his stomach to reveal that fact.

Clutching the strap of his bag he considered that it might've been wise to go to their assigned cabin _before _entering the main hall, as his parents had already given him the key. Apparently it was beside the lake, the set up having been conducted in such a way as to hopefully entice his desire to attend.

It had been rather ridiculous of them to assume that such a thing would excite him.

As if on cue, he saw the pair enter the building, a usual smile in place upon his mother's face and the typical frown overtaking his father's features. Behind them stood the acquaintance the latter had opted to bring, Umino Iruka.

From beside Sasuke, Naruto immediately waved to Iruka and the older man grinned widely in greeting to his favorite student. They watched as Iruka proceeded to say something to Fugaku, who turned and spotted his son. After a nod, the trio at the door made their way over and joined team7 in line.

"Sasuke," Fugaku stated only, his tone as always restrained and derogatory.

"Father," Sasuke replied with equally sated hostility.

Sakura, recognizing Sasuke's mother, bowed slightly_ this is it_, "a pleasure to meet you again, Mikoto-san."

The woman, after smiling sweetly to her son, who merely nodded in return, looked to the young girl addressing her with a slight expression of perplexity. "Oh…hello, dear. I'm so sorry, but I don't seem to recall your name…"

"Forgive me," Sakura replied with a slight flush, "it's Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Oh yes! Of course," the woman replied, "you had that unusual name."

Sakura did not reply, withholding her contradiction to the statement before allowing her eyes to drift to where Fugaku was…glaring at her? Is that what he was doing? '_I suppose it doesn't really matter, anyway', _she thought before proceeding to offer him a bow too.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Fugaku-sama."

The man said nothing in reply and, when she finally dared to raise her eyes to his face she saw that he had turned away and seemed to be searching for something. Glancing to Sasuke, she straightened as she saw a look of pure and blatant resentment overtaking his façade. That wasn't directed at _her _was it?

Unaware as to the tension around him, Naruto simply proceeded to exchange a greeting with Iruka before immediately launching into all the latest news concerning his growth as a Shinobi. Iruka, as always, was delighted to hear everything being said to him and animatedly indulged the younger ninja with tales of his own expertise in various areas of his profession.

Sasuke, still looking between Sakura and his parents, fought to contain his words of derision. It sickened him how obviously the girl was attempting to appeal to his family, and he immediately began to regret his decision to bring her along at all. He had obviously deluded himself into thinking that she had matured in the slightest over the years. She could be a perfectly agreeable person when she was not making herself out to be just another of his crazy, obsessed fan-girls. Honestly…what was her problem?

His focus shifted to his father and he withheld yet another sigh. The man's searching gaze was every bit as obvious as Sakura's off-putting behavior. He closed his eyes and shook his head before clearing his throat, successfully enticing the man's attention.

"Itachi's not here yet."

Fugaku's gaze narrowed in response to his youngest son's flat tone of voice before he abruptly nodded and turned, "I see. I suppose I will just go and greet your aunt. Come along, Mikoto."

His wife nodded and, after casting the trio behind her a final smile, proceeded to follow Fugaku over to where her sister-in-law sat chatting with several of the other elderly members of the Uchiha clan.

"Hn," Sasuke huffed in response to the absurd man before turning back to the line and stepping forward as it continued to slowly progress.

"Oh!" Iruka exclaimed to Naruto then, "it seems my companion has decided to move along." He waved and offered a farewell grin, "See you later then!"

"Later, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted before returning the wave as the man walked off.

"Naruto!" Sakura stated irritably, as her mood had darkened considerably after the less than favorable meeting with Sasuke's parents. "That was in my ear!"

The blonde instantly looked to her with an apologetic look, "oh…sorry, Sakura-chan."

The girl simply rolled her eyes before staring absently at the back of Sasuke's head. Why had his father been so…disagreeable? His mother seemed nice but she had not even remembered her name! Did that mean Sasuke never spoke of her at home? He was a private person but…she had assumed if there was anyone he would occasionally open up to it would be his mother. Right?

Her gaze lowered and she bit her lip thoughtfully. Why had he not introduced her more appropriately to them? Was that not his reason for bringing her along, after all? The mere thought nearly brought tears to her eyes but she fought against them. _No…I can't be letting that get me down. Maybe he just wants to surprise me. Besides, why should I care what _they_ think of me anyway? As long as Sasuke likes me that's really all that matters. _

Still…she just could not seem to discard the nearly depressing feeling of disappointment.

Finally reaching the table lined with food, Sasuke reached out and grabbed two plates, handing one to Naruto before serving himself a large serving of tomato casserole. He felt his mouth nearly water in response to the overwhelming scent of one of his favorite dishes. From behind, he could hear Naruto prattling on about all the choices to Sakura, excitement evident. The boy was exuberant but it somehow failed to annoy him so much as it once had.

Naruto, after receiving the plate from Sasuke, reached back and extended it to Sakura, "there you go," he grinned before grabbing another of his own.

Sakura grabbed it from him as she wondered why Sasuke would offer one to the blonde and not to her. Was he upset with his dad's behavior as well? She supposed it was most likely a strong possibility. Scanning the available items, she realized that she really was not that hungry and so simply opted to pick up a piece of bread and a bit of the rice pudding. Naruto was going on and on about something but she neither heard nor really even cared what it was about.

She typically was not so impatient with the boy but she did not feel like doing much else besides brood over the events that had transpired only a few moments ago.

Naruto gathered a large amount of food onto his plate before frowning as he realized he had no room for more. "Darn, dattebayo…"

Sasuke glanced back at his friend before lowering his eyes to the plate in his hands, "you can come back for more later."

Naruto sighed before nodding as he turned and followed Sasuke back to the table, "That's true, I suppose."

Sakura trailed behind the two boys before shaking her head. Naruto was so lucky that his only concern consisted of the amount of food that was on his plate. He had it so easy sometimes. She sat and carefully set her meal down, making sure that nothing had spilled onto the front of her shirt.

Naruto plopped down and immediately dived into consuming the contents on his plate, his only complaint being that they had not opted to make ramen an option on the buffet table. The food was tasty though, he had to admit and he thus decided that the weekend would definitely be a memorable one.

Sasuke, gazed about the room through a set of slightly narrowed eyes as he pondered the ridiculousness of everyone within. They were all so extremely revolting, only caring for themselves and behaving as if the world was meant to reside beneath their pristine feet. To say he resented most of the members of his clan was an understatement. As a child, he had always revered and respected them, endlessly seeking to make them proud. Now, however, he did not even give a second's consideration to what they thought or how they viewed him. In fact, he prided himself in causing them to feel distress.

Taking a bite of the tomato casserole, he delighted in the taste before continuing his apathetic scrutiny.

Finishing the small amount of food on her plate, Sakura sighed before pushing it aside and propping her elbow on the table, allowing her chin to rest upon her palm. Sasuke was not talking and Naruto was busy eating, leaving her to cast her gaze aimlessly about the room. Would she be part of this family someday? Was she being ridiculous in even considering such a future?

A sudden commotion at the front of the room caused her observation to wander in that direction as the front door opened to reveal two figures, a small circle of people forming around them. She furrowed her brows as she attempted to distinguish the new arrivals. In the front was a tall man with curled hair, who possessed a rather strange set of facial features but nonetheless had a demeanor that conveyed a strong sense of an inner kindness. His eyes were animated and lively, reminding her briefly of Naruto.

Her gaze shifted to the one who stepped out from behind him. He was a bit shorter in stature and had a darker complexion. He had long, straight hair that was held back at the base of his neck and had the Uchiha clan's signature dark eyes. The most notable aspect, however, was the indentions beneath those eyes, conveying stress and weariness. He certainly looked…familiar, though she could not seem to recall where she might have seen him before.

Both wore the traditional garb of Konoha's ANBU elite force, though the presence of a mask on either of their faces was absent.

Her gaze remained focused on the shorter man as she continued to try and recall why exactly he seemed to instill familiarity. His face was passive and he wore an expression that initially reminded her of Sasuke. Were all members of the clan so…unapproachable?

However, as a woman walked up to him, that passive façade instantly shifted into a soft, almost gentle smile as he leaned forward to embrace her.

_Wait a minute…_Sakura's eyes widened as she looked to the person he had just wrapped his arms around. _That's Sasuke's mother! _She returned her attention to the man as he pulled away from Mikoto, a grin still in place. _That means he must be…Sasuke's brother. That's why he looks so familiar._

Looking to the stoic face of her friend, she furrowed her brows slightly before once again settling her eyes on his older sibling. _They look so similar and yet…_she watched as their aunt walked up and he proceeded to hug her as well. …_so different._

Itachi, unaware that he was being observed, cast a glance to Shisui as he pulled away from his aunt, silently conveying that his friend should withhold from any negative remarks.

"So, how is my favorite nephew? It's been so long since I've last seen you," the woman remarked as she analyzed him.

"I've been doing well," Itachi nodded to assure her. "Good to be back, though."

His aunt opened her mouth the offer a reply before Fugaku approached and placed a firm hand on the shoulder of his oldest child. "Itachi, my son. It's good to see you."

Nodding, Itachi placed a hand against his father's back, "you too, father."

"How was your journey?" the man asked as he removed his arm and returned his hand into the fold of his robe.

Itachi allowed for a sigh, "It was good. I'm admittedly a bit tired from it, however."

Shisui exhaled heavily from beside him, "same here. It was rather rough, but we made it in time."

Fugaku nodded, "understandable."

"Humph," his aunt replied. "You're young, Itachi. Barely past twenty. Wait until you're my age, then come talk to me about being tired."

Her brother cast her a condescending look at that comment, "It's understandable, I said. My son is captain of the number-one ranking squad in the ANBU black ops. I'd say that gives him more than enough reason for exhaustion. He is a true prodigy, after all, and prodigies work hard."

Itachi looked between them a moment, before attempting to prevent a potential argument. "In any case, the weekend will be nice. I've been looking forward to it."

"Of course!" Mikoto stated with a smile, before looking to the table of food. "Are you hungry? We have a lot left."

"Starving, actually," Itachi looked to Shisui who nodded in affirmation.

His aunt then announced that she had better get back to her table before turning and walking off in the opposite direction. Mikoto went to stand beside her husband as Itachi made his way over to the buffet line and grabbed a plate. He handed it to Shisui, who nodded in gratitude before proceeding to grab one for himself.

"So," Itachi looked to his parents with a small smile, "what's on the agenda for this evening?"

Fugaku smirked, "sake and games."

Nodding, the older Uchiha placed a slice of cake on his plate before adding a couple cookies as well. He looked to his left and, spotting some of his mother's infamous kelp rice balls, picked up one of those also.

From beside him, he heard Shisui suddenly hiss and curse beneath his breath. Looking over, Itachi shook his head as he watched his friend instantly drop his hand from the container he had attempted to lift.

"That's hot," he stated simply.

Shisui looked to him indignantly, "yeah, I know that. Thanks."

Itachi shrugged, "no problem."

Sighing, Shisui proceeded to more carefully scoop the rice, "I'm just tired, alright?"

Allowing for a soft chuckle, Itachi poured himself a cup of jasmine tea. "So am I, but you don't see _me_ going around doing foolish things."

"Well…"Shisui attempted before rolling his eyes with a laugh of his own, "whatever."

Itachi then cast his eyes about the room before returning his scrutiny to his parents. "How's Sasuke?"

Fugaku frowned and Mikoto released a soft exhale.

"Still giving you trouble?" Itachi knowingly inquired. It seemed being rebellious was about the only thing that gave Sasuke any real pleasure these days.

His mother nodded slowly, though refrained from answering.

Fugaku shook his head, "that boy's not going to amount to anything."

Itachi sighed, "Father…" he looked to the man with slightly furrowed brows before deciding against endeavoring the sudden turn in discussion. There was no point in trying to convince the man.

Instead, he looked to Shisui, "let's go down and say hello to Sasuke. Tokumei is sitting at the table beside his and I'm sure she's eager to greet us as well."

Shisui nodded, a bit too enthusiastically before Itachi looked to his parents and stated that he would meet up with them after he had eaten. They both nodded and the pair of ANBU agents descended the few steps and began to make their way across the room.

Sakura, who had been unable to keep from watching the exchange between Sasuke's brother and his parents, inhaled slightly as she saw that he was making his way over. She had to make a good impression on him and only hoped that it would go better than it had with Mikoto and Fugaku.

Glancing to Sasuke, she saw that he merely continued to stare straight ahead, implying that he was either unaware or did not care that his brother had just arrived. Naruto, however, looked up and grinned. Had he met the man before?

Itachi came to a stop beside their table, Shisui looking on in amusement beside him.

"Sasuke," the older Uchiha greeted.

Sasuke, without averting his gaze, simply allowed for a slight nod. "Hey, Itachi."

"Itachi!" Naruto greeted enthusiastically, prompting the receiver of his statement to smile widely.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Itachi replied before his eyes drifted to the girl sitting nearest to where he stood, his head tilting curiously as his smile fell.

Sakura lifted her eyes to his and fought another flush of embarrassment as she bowed her head slightly in greeting, "H-Haruno Sakura. I'm Sasuke's teammate."

_Please don't just walk away or anything, _she pleaded inside her head. _Please say something!_

"Sakura-san," Itachi replied after a moment, prompting her attention to return to him. He offered her a polite smile, "nice to meet you."

Sakura's mouth parted slightly in reply to his statement. Had it really gone that well? She heard a slight scoff from Sasuke in response to what he had just heard but paid him no heed. "You too, Itachi."

Itachi nodded before glancing to Shisui and, after receiving a look indicating affirmation, proceeded past the table and to the one behind, where Sakura heard someone exclaim in delight. Turning slightly, she watched as the woman from earlier stood to embrace both Itachi and Shisui in turn.

They all three sat and began to entertain soft words of conversation, though Sakura could barely discern what exactly was being said. She was elated, however, that Sasuke's brother at least seemed charmed by her presence, a good indicator of future approval. A satisfied smile found its way across her face before she looked to Naruto and laughed as she spotted a bit of sauce on his lip.

Sasuke, who finally allowed his eyes to fall from their fixated position on the wall in front of him, glared slightly as he cast Sakura a quick glance. The girl was beyond ridiculous. Did she have no self-respect whatsoever? And why the hell had Itachi greeted her that way?! He knew his brother to be an extremely courteous sort of person but did he really have to offer her more fuel to the fire that was her obsession with he and his entire family?

Besides, he had spoken of her to Itachi before and his brother was not the sort to forget a name. This fact indicated that he had behaved that way on purpose. Was this his way of getting back at him for always acting out against their parents? Itachi had always strongly disapproved of his rebellious antics.

He had watched the exchange between his older sibling and their parents and could not help but feel a nostalgic wave of bitterness in response. He was not bitter towards Itachi, per say, but the entire ordeal instilled the suppressed longing for attention he had always fought against.

He did not like it at all.

Itachi, taking a seat across from Tokumei, nodded in response to her updates concerning the Police Squad before lifting his gaze briefly to the trio at the table in front of him. He smiled to himself as he observed the dissatisfied expression on Sasuke's face, though he felt an accompanying feeling of guilt. He knew it had never been easy on his sibling to live within his shadow, a shadow that their father ceaselessly revered.

Gaze shifting to the rose-haired girl, however, he felt amused that she had enticed such a response from his sibling. He perfectly recalled when Sasuke had confided how greatly it bothered him that she was constantly chasing after him, her intentions blatantly clear. However, it seemed a harmless enough form of punishment to offer in giving her his undivided attention, as he had tried and failed on countless occasions to speak with Sasuke about his behavior.

Sasuke just needed to control his emotions better. He lacked the skill to present himself in such a way as to not instill offense. Itachi supposed, however, that the ability would present itself in due time, maturity often playing a key role in that area of development.

He heard the sudden outburst of laughter Sakura emitted as she continued to converse with Naruto, who was someone he had always considered to be a good influence on his brother. He found that he instantaneously took a curious liking to the sound of her laugh. It possessed…a pleasant sort of tone, one that instilled warmth.

"Itachi?"

Dark eyes quickly shifted to the man beside him, "hmm?"

Shisui tilted his head, eyes narrowing slightly. "You okay?"

"Yes, why?" Itachi asked as he glanced questioningly to Tokumei, who merely shrugged in response.

"No reason," Shisui shook his head, "you just looked like you were spacing out there for a minute."

Itachi sighed, "Just tired, I suppose."

...

Following dinner, Sasuke and his pair of friends ventured out of the hall and stepped into the darkened night, the sun long having set during their time indoors. Thousands of summer bugs chirped around them as well as the occasional croak of a frog from the lake. The moon shone over the lake, causing it to glimmer enchantingly beneath the glowing light. Throughout the air wafted the scent of pine smoke, several individuals already starting their various fires for the night.

Within his pocket, Sasuke kept a hand wrapped around the key, his gaze set on the cabin that was coming into view from behind a fringe of trees. It _did_ stand on the lake's edge but rested beside one that was almost identical. Supposedly that one belonged to his older brother, though he doubted he would see much of him there.

Naruto held his hands behind his head as he looked to the stars overhead, he breathed out easily and delighted in the fragrant, warm air. He hoped Sasuke would not want to simply stay indoors the entire time, as was often the case with his friend. Looking to his left he noted that Sakura's mood had considerably brightened and reasoned that she had really only needed a good, solid meal to lift her spirits. Some girls were simple that way, after all.

Sakura wore a small smile as she continued to celebrate the fact that she had somehow appealed to Sasuke's brother, though she was left wondering how close the two of them actually were. Sasuke had not even so much as glanced in his sibling's direction, indicating that there was probably some tension between the two. How beneficial was it, then, that she had gotten on Itachi's good side? _It doesn't matter anyway, I'm sure every little bit helps. _She only hoped Sasuke would confess sooner, rather than later.

The three ascended the oak steps leading to a glass siding door, which Sasuke proceeded to unlock before opening. They stepped inside and observed the small kitchen in front, a sofa to their immediate left, a two-seater table to the right, a narrow hallway, along which resided a pair of bunks built into the wall and a bathroom directly across from those, and a bedroom at the end of the hall.

Naruto and Sasuke started forward and made their way to the room, looking to each other in a silent challenge as to who would get the only large bed before Sakura entered and threw her own bag atop the mattress.

She placed her hands on her hips and looked between both boys pointedly, "seeing as I _am_ the only girl here, I will take this room and you two can have the bunks."

Naruto frowned, "Sakura-chan…what does it mat-"

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, effectively cutting him off.

The blonde immediately allowed the matter to rest before looking to Sasuke, who did not appear as if he would comply so easily. However, after a lengthy pause, the Uchiha released an abrupt, "Hn," before motioning to Naruto and leaving the room.

The latter followed his friend after casting a final glance Sakura's way, an expression of wariness evident. He had experienced one too many poundings from the girl to risk angering her further. He watched as Sasuke immediately proceeded to throw his bag on the top bunk before climbing the ladder and promptly laying down upon the firm mattress.

Naruto sighed before tossing his own luggage atop the bottom bed before proceeding to mimic his friend in lying down as well. He smiled at the wood plank above his head before turning on his side and staring absently at the empty kitchen. He was somewhat bored, sure, but he was not about to let that ruin his mood.

Sakura, after having won the bedroom over, smiled victoriously before turning to her bag and removing a few belongings. She had to make sure she looked absolutely perfect at all times, in hopes that she would somehow come across as being irresistible to the boy of her dreams.

Frowning, however, she looked down and saw that she _had _spilled something onto her shirt after all, the stain looking as if it were caused by the fruit drink she had consumed at dinner. She had not even thought about being wary of her beverage. _Stupid, Sakura! Why do you not think of these things? _

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Sakura turned and closed the door before changing her shirt and observing the damage of the previous one. Perhaps if she washed it in the lake she could prevent the permanence of the stain.

Mind made up, she clenched a fist before grabbing a small bar of soap and proceeding down the hall.

"Where are you going, Sakura-chan?"

The girl turned to see that both boys were looking at her questioningly.

"I'll be right back," she assured them with a confident smile before leaving the cabin and closing the door behind her.

After she left, Naruto frowned before looking up at the plank of wood above his head. "Sasuke, I think something's wrong with her today."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he kept them locked on the ceiling. "I know."

"Really?! You know what's wrong with her?"

"Of course I know, dobe," Sasuke replied as he allowed for a lengthy exhale.

"Hmm…" Naruto was silent a moment as he considered this before the confusion on his expression grew. "Well…what is it? What's wrong with her?"

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke replied, not entirely wanting to depress his friend with more talk of the girl's crush on him. Naruto was the one who liked her in that way and he did not feel right in constantly bringing the matter up.

…

Sakura hummed to herself as she scrubbed at the stain, devoting several minutes to the task before lifting it up in the moonlight and tilting her head as she observed her handiwork. It was gone. Her plan had worked beautifully. _Hell yeah!_

Standing, she stretched her arms back behind her head before making her way back up the slope toward the cabin. As she was nearing, however, she heard voices through the cracked door and bit her lip as she flattened herself against the wall beneath the window. She heard her name and her eyes widened in response. Was it possible they were talking about her? Was Sasuke going to reveal to Naruto his plan of confessing?

Heart beating just slightly faster, the girl strained to hear above the sounds nature was emitting.

…

"Please tell me," Naruto begged, "I want to know what's bothering Sakura-chan. I'm her friend too…"

Sasuke shook his head as he felt himself concede, "alright then, but you probably won't like it."

"I don't care," the blonde assured his friend. "I still want to know."

There was a pause before Sasuke sighed, "She…still likes me I think, just as she did when we were little. I thought that she had outgrown all of that but…after inviting her along on this trip she's begun to revert to her old ways."

"So…" Naruto furrowed his brows slightly. "She's acting that way because she likes you?"

Sasuke nodded. "That's right. She's trying to impress my family and making a complete fool of herself in the process. No one here cares, even if I _did _like her that way."

"You still don't?"

"Of course not, dobe. I've never thought of her that way," he shrugged. "She was always more like a sister to me or something. The way she goes on nagging me and ordering me about. Makes me think that's what having a sister would be like. I don't even find myself attracted to her on a physical level."

Naruto thought about the offered information, "I suppose you're right. She does kind of seem like that at times."

"Tch," Sasuke shook his head. "You've always been the one who has liked her that way. I really wish she would just get over me already and move on to you."

Naruto chuckled, "it's funny you should say that, Sasuke."

"How so?"

"Well…" the blonde but his lip as he debated whether or not to reveal the latest development in his life. "I have always had feelings for Sakura-chan, but lately I've…"

Sasuke raised a brow curiously as he shifted his head slightly.

"Lately…I've started taking an interest in Hinata."

"Hinata?"

"Yeah," the blonde nodded before shrugging. "I dunno. I've just started noticing more things about her. Like how nice her voice sounds and how pretty her smile is. Little things like that, you know?"

Sasuke was silent a moment before smirking in response to his friend's revelation. "Hinata, eh?" He nodded approvingly. "I…think she's a really cool person. I think you two would be great together."

"Really?! You think so?"

"I do," Sasuke replied. "Honestly, though I've always wanted you to be happy, if you and Sakura ever dated I think I would go mad."

Naruto openly laughed, "Well, I suppose you don't have to worry about that now then."

"I suppose not, dobe," Sasuke chuckled beneath his breath.

…

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes as she overheard every word the boys exchanged, her heart feeling as if it would shatter at any moment. All hopes instantaneously faded and she suddenly felt incredibly foolish. Where could she even go at the moment? Definitely not back inside, though she did not fancy remaining in the dark either. Looking to the hall at the end of the gravel path, she hesitated briefly, before quickly making her way towards it, resolving to get as far away from her teammates as possible.

How many years had she wasted chasing after that boy only to discover that it had all been in vain? She had tried, she really had, to get over him but her heart relentlessly sought him. What could she do now? Should she act as if nothing at all had happened and ignore the attraction she suspected would always follow her?

Even Naruto…even he did not view her romantically anymore. The blow had been more severe than she had suspected. Countless times she had wished that he would move on but now that he had she felt the absence of his regard so strikingly it was nearly debilitating. It was not that she desired to foolishly hang on to that particular connection but, rather, discovered that she could always rely on his attention to summon the confidence needed to view herself as an appealing person.

The weekend she had been looking forward to all month suddenly became her worst nightmare and she did not even know how to properly react to the new disposition of her closest friends. _I'm like a sister to him! Are you serious?! That is so…humiliating._

She ascended the steps and heard laughter within, her breaths quick and uneven. She did not really even know these people and yet, the presence of complete strangers was almost a soothing thought in contrast to suffering the presence of the boys who were no longer attracted to her on any level.

Lifting a hand to roughly remove the tears upon her face, Sakura inhaled shakily before pulling the door open and quietly entering the crowded room, a dozen faces all either ignoring her entrance or quickly removing their gaze as they saw she was not an individual of consequence.

She bit her lip as she looked for a place to sit, before spying a secluded table near the back and proceeding towards it. Desiring to be left alone, she was now grateful that the Uchiha's did not seem to be the friendliest of people toward anyone outside of the clan.

Silently pulling back a chair, Sakura sat before allowing her chin to rest against her palm as her eyes lowered to the table absently. The smell of sake wafted through the air and the sound of cards begin shuffled reverberated all around her. Fighting back the urge to sob, the girl shook her head. Was she so pathetic as to allow those pair of moronic boys ruin the way she viewed herself?

However, the realization that there was not even a single guy in her company who took a romantic interest in her was nearly enough to resurrect the dormant insecurities she had spent years suppressing. _Naruto has Hinata, Sasuke thinks of me as a sister, Neji has never even so much as spoken to me, Lee is more focused on his training, Sai does not even know what it means to like someone, Shikamaru is with Temari, and…_she openly sighed before a soft voice pulled her from the direction of her thoughts.

"You mind if I sit with you?"

Glancing up she saw Tokumei kindly offering a smile, two steaming cups in her hands.

Sakura straightened her posture and sniffed before shrugging, "I suppose."

The older woman nodded before lowering herself beside the girl and placing one of the cups in front of her, "you like hot cocoa?"

Sakura looked down into the dark liquid, the sweet scent instantly enticing her taste buds. She nodded before lifting the cup and taking a sip, delighting in the rich taste.

Tokumei tilted her head as she observed the girl before taking a drink of her own beverage. When she lowered the cup she allowed her gaze to remain on Sakura's downcast expression. "You feel like talking about it? I will listen."

Sakura's eyes shifted and narrowed slightly as she observed the pretty woman. She wondered if it would be wise to divulge the secrets of her heart to someone she hardly knew. However, something within the dark gaze of the Uchiha instilled a feeling of trust, and gentleness. She reasoned it would also be nice to alleviate some of the weight that had been placed over her demeanor, always having believed opening up to be the best form of therapy for a broken heart.

"Well," Sakura inhaled slightly, "only if you promise not to tell Sasuke-kun."

Tokumei nodded and offered her another assuring smile, "of course not. You have my complete confidence."

Sakura hesitated another moment before nodding, "okay then." She released another shaky sigh as a hand clutched her cup tightly. "I…I just overhead he and Naruto talking and…" her gaze lowered. "Well, he told Naruto that I've always been just like a sister to him and that he's never once thought of me in a romantic way." Feeling the tears building up again, she hastily wiped at her eyes with her hand and sniffed again, "I've liked him for a really long time and…I don't know, I suppose I'm just being stupid."

Tokumei's brows furrowed sympathetically and she shook her head, "you're not being stupid. I actually completely understand what you're going through."

Sakura lifted her head and observed the woman with widened eyes, "you do?"

Tokumei nodded, "yes." She sighed and laughed softly to herself, "I went through something similar with Sasuke's brother, actually."

"His brother?"

"Mhm, Itachi. He and I have been friends a long time. We were even on the same team for a while until he surpassed both Shisui and myself. It was when we were thirteen," she smiled at the memory, "I remember admitting to him how I felt and he had said that he thought he might feel the same way. However, we were only _together _about a week or so before he said that he would prefer to remain friends with me and that," she looked to Sakura pointedly, "he thought of me as something more like a sister."

"He said that?"

She nodded, "he did. It took me awhile to get past that and to appreciate the friendship we had. It was not until I got a bit older that I realized he had made the right choice back then. He and I are not right together, not in that way at least. On one hand, our views and priorities have always been completely different and on the other, many of our personality quirks are far too alike."

Sakura shook her head, "but how long will it take me until I don't feel this way anymore? I don't want to feel like this at all now."

Tokumei shrugged but smiled down at her, "hard to say, everyone is different. As for me, I found that the easiest way is to stop hoping. You have to recognize that the person you thought to be perfect for you is not, in fact, the one you are destined to be with." She winked comfortingly, "the guy who is just right for you is still out there somewhere. Perhaps you have met him and perhaps you have yet to, however it's just nice to know that there _is_ someone, someone just waiting for you to come along."

"Really?" Sakura found herself asking, desperately wanting to trust the woman beside her. Was there really such a person for her? When would she meet him? And, if she already had, how long until she recognized him to be her perfect match? Tokumei was absolutely right, the thought _was _comforting.

_Someone even more wonderful than Sasuke-kun? _At the moment it was hard to imagine that an individual like that even existed but…she supposed she would not know until the time came.

"Really," Tokumei nodded, "promise."

Sakura allowed for a smile before sighing, "Well, I certainly hope he comes along soon…"

Tokumei shrugged, "he has yet to reveal himself to me."

"Argh.." Sakura grumbled under her breath before taking a hasty sip of her cocoa. "That's somewhat depressing."

Tokumei chuckled, "it's not so bad. You'll learn to enjoy the wait."

"Hmm…" Sakura mused doubtfully.

Both girls then lifted their eyes as a pair approached them, one wearing a lopsided grin and the other with a less enthusiastic, yet nonetheless amused expression gracing his façade. They had changed into more casual attire, as they were no longing wearing the ANBU uniforms.

"Well, well," Tokumei remarked as the two men proceeded to sit across from herself and Sakura. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"Oh?" Shisui immediately replied, before lifting a brow. "You were talking about me? I'm so delighted to hear that."

Tokumei rolled her eyes and shook her head, "keep on dreaming, you idiot."

"That's what keeps me going," Shisui winked at her before glancing to Sakura, "ah! You're the girl from earlier."

Sakura slowly nodded to Shisui before allowing her eyes to drift to Itachi, who lifted his own in greeting. He tilted his head and offered another small smile, "We meet again, Sakura-san." He then glanced around the general vicinity, "are Naruto-kun and Sasuke not with you?"

Sakura clenched her hand into a fist beneath the table but otherwise found herself able to maintain composure, "no. They already got tired and went to bed."

"I see," Itachi replied as he analyzed the flushed complexion of her cheeks and the slight swelling of her eyes. He looked to Tokumei and wondered what the two of them had been conversing about before he and Shisui's arrival.

"What?" Tokumei asked Itachi, "You're looking at me with those inquisitive eyes of yours. You know I hate that."

Itachi tilted his head slightly, "I was merely speculating on what you could have been saying about me."

Tokumei shook her head, "nothing for you to be concerned about, I assure you." She then glanced down at the plate before him. "Eat your cake."

Shisui laughed at her command, "yes, we went all the way to the cabin after dinner only for Itachi to decide that he was craving another slice of dessert. I was barely able to convince him to change before returning."

Itachi said nothing, merely averted his eyes to the piece cake before proceeding to scoop some onto his fork before lifting the bite to his mouth. He allowed his senses to enjoy the taste before letting his eyes fall to the beverage the girl before him was holding.

Sakura followed the older Uchiha's gaze; she furrowed her brows slightly before shifting her cup away from him. What was he doing? Was he planning on stealing it from her?!

Itachi's eyes shifted knowingly to Tokumei, the recognition purposefully apparent. His friend always chose to offer hot chocolate to those she sought to comfort. There _was _something bothering Sakura after all. He had thought as much upon meeting her earlier.

Tokumei merely nodded in response to the conveyed inquiry, confirming Itachi's speculations. Sakura glanced between the pair of them, suddenly feeling somewhat out of place amidst the group of adults around her. Something had just been silently stated, she was completely sure of it. Had it something to do with _her_? Did Itachi somehow know what was going on between she and his younger brother?

However, as Itachi's eyes found hers again, he offered her yet another smile, thought it was slightly different. Rather than possessing a restrained politeness, it conveyed a gentle empathy. How was it that the two brothers could wear such entirely different expressions? Sakura allowed her widened gaze to relax before she returned the smile with a hesitant one of her own. Was it just a matter of the age difference? Would Sasuke someday look to her as kindly as his sibling currently was?

Itachi understood almost instantly what plagued the young girl, though refrained from commenting on the matter. He already knew she fancied his brother and so reasoned that something had been conveyed so as to effectively give her cause to realize his disinterest.

It was a shame, though, as he could not stand to see anyone hurt in such a way. He had found himself committing the same act against Tokumei once, when they were very young. However, he also recognized the necessity and knew that the long-term effects would be favorable. It was, unfortunately, the natural order of life. The heart wanted what the heart wanted, and it took a great deal to sway that longing.

He returned to his cake then, finishing off the last few bites before looking to Shisui as his friend interrupted the heavy silence that had fallen over the group. "Well then…anyone one up for a walk around the lake?"

Tokumei sighed before shrugging, "I guess so."

Itachi nodded in agreement, "I don't mind either."

Sakura lowered her eyes as she mulled over where she should head next, not wanting to impose herself on the group of friends around her. She knew how it would always personally annoy _her_ whenever someone would interrupt she and her own group. _I suppose I could head back to the cabin and go to bed. I only hope the boys are already asleep…_

"Oy! Saki…Saku…er…"

"Sakura-san," Itachi voiced for his friend.

"Right!" Shisui snapped his fingers as the girl lifted her eyes to see the trio already standing. "You comin'?"

Sakura allowed her mouth to part slightly, "u-umm…I don't know. Don't you mind?"

Tokumei shook her head, "not at all." She winked, "don't leave me with the boys, I need some company."

After a moment, the girl slowly nodded before standing awkwardly amongst them. They were older than her but…she supposed it would be alright. She only hoped it would not be too uncomfortable.

"Come along," Tokumei pressed as both Itachi and Shisui turned, "some fresh air would do you some good."

Sakura nodded, "Okay, I guess you're right."

The girl did not like feeling inferior or insignificant. As nice as these people were being, she could not help but feel her usual demeanor of confidence slipping. They simply knew more of the world than she did and spoke of things she had yet to understand. She felt like she always did when sitting in the living room while her parents chatted away with their own friends. How old were these people anyway? She supposed they could not be much older, but marveled at how only a few years could make such a drastic, defining difference…

Firstly there was Tokumei, a woman who had experienced the same ordeal she was going through, yet already recognized how to appropriately cope with the situation and even having reached the point in which she could use her knowledge as a basis for offering advice. She was beautiful, in more than the external sense of the word and had completely evolved into the person she was meant to be. There was neither reservation nor insecurity surrounding her demeanor, only an openness rarely found in anyone.

Her teal eyes set on Shisui next as he chatted animatedly to his friends, a wide grin in place and a glow within his gaze. She appreciated how agreeable he made himself out to be, never failing to instill warmth at the merest glance toward his bright face. She realized then that of the three within her own group, Naruto really was the most mature. He knew and accepted everything about himself and deemed the world as something to help fix rather than lament and abandon.

He had always been the best of them, hadn't he?

Lastly, as her attention focused on the oldest Uchiha brother, she sighed as she considered the differences between he and Sasuke. Where could she even begin? They were almost like direct opposites. From Itachi, she felt nothing but an aura of calmness and serenity, causing her to recognize that he was an individual who was both simplistic and entirely at ease with himself. There was an underlying intelligence and he also possessed a sort of presence that almost immediately demanded respect. Everything, from the way he walked to the way his hands were held leisurely within the pockets of his jacket implied stability. Though the expression on his face was often identical to the passive demeanor Sasuke always wore, the meaning behind their two facades was completely and incomparably different.

"Deep in thought?"

Sakura looked to Tokumei, as the woman fell in step beside her. "Uhm…yeah, I suppose."

"No!" Shisui turned then with a chuckle as he walked backwards, "she's simply been staring at _me_."

"Oh shut-up," Tokumei rolled her eyes, "you're such a loser."

Shisui shrugged, "A very attractive loser."

Itachi turned and grabbed his friend then before directing him away from the tree he had been about to run into, "You almost made a complete fool of yourself…again."

Sakura could not help but allow for a soft laugh at the scene, her head shaking as it reminded her of something Sasuke would say to Naruto. Tokumei giggled also, and rolled her eyes at the two men.

Itachi glanced behind him a brief moment at the sound of the girl's laugh, once again marveling at how agreeable it sounded to him. He could not quite place what exactly he found so fascinating about it but nonetheless allowed for the slightest of smiles in response.

He had to wonder then, what exactly about her his brother found to be so off-putting. Granted, he hardly knew anything about her, but she _did_ seem sweet, despite giving off the impression that she could carry a lot of attitude when within her own comfort zone. He decided that the reasons might not even merit an explanation, as he had felt the same inexplicable aversion to being with Tokumei before.

He released a soft sigh before looking to Shisui and catching the draw of his friend's eye to the brunette walking behind them. He had always known of his attraction to Tokumei, despite how incessantly the two argued. He only hoped that someday, the woman would recognize the sincerity of Shisui's seemingly empty jests.

Or that his friend would gather the courage to actually admit his feelings to her like a civilized adult…it was doubtful, unfortunately.

….

"Come on, dobe," Sasuke relented after an hour or so of staring at the ceiling. He turned and jumped onto the floor, "let's go swimming or something, I'm bored."

Naruto nodded as he sat up before looking about the room with widened eyes, "Sakura-chan hasn't come back yet, has she?"

"I don't think so," Sasuke replied flatly.

"Hmm…"Naruto frowned, "maybe we should go look for her…"

Sasuke waved off the suggestion, "I'm sure she's fine. Probably off somewhere trying to impress another member of my family."

Naruto released a sigh before shrugging, "yeah, I suppose you're right. She can handle herself pretty well, anyway."

"Hn," Sasuke replied before grabbing the blue swim shorts from his bag and proceeding into the bathroom to change.

Naruto sighed, the worry still present but the trust replacing it. He trusted in Sakura. He knew she was capable of holding her own. He grabbed his own shorts before walking into the girl's room to change.

Several moments later, they both emerged and Sasuke handed him a towel before walking across the room and to the door. He considered locking it before deciding against it, as Sakura could return in their absence. He turned and descended the slope to the lake, placing his foot into the water to test the temperature before shrugging. It was warmer than he had expected.

Naruto, however, immediately ran into the lake casting several splashes onto his friend in the process. He laughed, "Come on in! That water's great, dattebayo!"

Sasuke frowned before tossing his towel carelessly to the pebbled shore and proceeding to wade into the water, allowing it to ease the tension he felt in response to the entire ridiculous ordeal that was his weekend. He absently wondered if Itachi had returned to his cabin. Glancing up at the dark building, however, he reasoned that it was not likely. His brother was probably off somewhere with his ridiculous friend doing something foolish.

…

Shisui suddenly stopped beside the water's edge before looking behind him at Tokumei, "I dare you to jump in."

The girl shook her head with a sarcastic laugh, "not on your life."

Itachi stepped back, recognizing the potential danger in standing too closely to either one of them before motioning for Sakura to do the same. The girl looked to him questioningly and Itachi merely offered her a small smile.

Sakura hesitated, before following his example and stepping back, eyes focused on the pair beside the lake. "What's going on?" she whispered.

Itachi glanced down at her before whispering back, "maybe nothing. I just know that when they set one another up for challenges like this it can often get a bit out of hand."

As if on cue, Shisui proceeded to lift a handful of water and sent it coursing toward the woman, who jumped back in response after releasing a soft gasp of astonishment. She straightened and looked to the boy before shaking her head and promptly walking up to him. She bit her lip and tilted her head innocently before shoving him unceremoniously into the lake, prompting a scream from him as he fell.

Tokumei laughed uncontrollably at the sight of Shisui splashing about in confusion before her smile fell as he approached her with a determined expression on his face.

"Don't you even think about it," she warned him before he grasped her hand and proceeded to toss her into the water as well.

"You idiot!" Tokumei shouted before grabbing him and pulling him into the water beside her.

It was Shisui's turn to laugh as the woman continued to pelt fistfuls of water into his face, before he suddenly grasped her around the waist and pulled her beneath the darkened depths. They continued in this manner as Itachi simply watched with a knowing expression and Sakura conveyed one of amusement from beside him.

They were silent for a while before Itachi looked to the girl and saw that the smile had remained on her face. "Whatever my brother said to you," he began as she looked to him in alarm. "Don't think too much on it. He's still young and often doesn't realize what's best for him."

Sakura felt her face flush in reply to his statement. It seemed he _did_ have some idea of what had been upsetting her. "I'm not…I don't-" she looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Itachi merely tilted his head slightly before allowing the matter to rest. He understood that she did not wish to discuss the matter with him and he decided to leave it at that. In any case, he had stated what he wanted to say and did not feel compelled to continue.

He looked to the pair in the water before returning his attention to Sakura, "I suppose we should continue and they can catch up when they're ready."

Sakura bit her lip as she considered his proposition. She looked out over the water, "won't they mind?"

Itachi chuckled softly as he shook his head, "I somehow doubt it."

Looking to him curiously a moment, Sakura then shrugged before stepping forward and proceeding along the path that led through the forest. She decided that it was actually really easy to be within Itachi's company, easier than she had previously imagined.

They walked wordlessly for several moments, the only sound being the gentle rippling of the water and the crunch of dried leaves beneath their feet. However, the silence was broken when Sakura suddenly jumped back, nearly running into Itachi as she lifted a hand to cover her mouth.

"You alright?" The Uchiha asked as he reached out to steady her.

Eyes wide, the girl pointed to something moving along in the shrubbery beside them. It's shadow extending over her form. Itachi strained his eyes to see what it was before relaxing and smiling as he proceeded to kneel on one knee. "It's only a raccoon, Sakura-san."

Sakura furrowed her brows before leaning over his shoulder to get a better view of the creature. She gasped, however, as it emerged from the bushes and stared at them both cautiously, its eyes wide and its nose sniffing the air in response to their combined scent.

"Oh my goodness," Sakura breathed before titling her head with an affectionate smile, "it's so adorable."

Itachi nodded, "yes, I suppose it is."

"Do you think it will let us pet it?" Sakura asked curiously.

Shrugging, the Uchiha glanced up at her, "you could try, can't guarantee anything though."

"Hmm," the girl brought a hand to her chin before digging in her pocket and pulling out a small package of rice crackers. "Maybe he'll like these."

"Perhaps," Itachi mused.

Sakura unwrapped the package before kneeling down beside Itachi and tentatively holding the food out in her hand. She bit her lip as the animal took a step forward, its posture still conveying alarm. "Come on, little guy," she cooed softly, almost impatiently.

Itachi glanced over at the girl in amusement before he found himself suddenly unable to look away, his smile remaining but the hilarity within his eyes replaced with something akin to attentiveness. The bright strands of her hair were subdued beneath the pale light of the moon and it illuminated her complexion in such a way it almost appeared to glisten.

Suddenly aware of Sakura's close proximity, Itachi inhaled slowly before forcibly removing his attention and returning it to the creature who had nearly reached the girl's hand. He tilted his head as he witnessed the animal's slow progression towards her, stance wary but eyes undeniably curious.

Another moment passed before the raccoon finally reached out and began to nibble at the offered meal, its tiny paw reaching up to press against Sakura's hand as it strained to eat every last crumb. The girl gasped softly at the light contact from the creature before looking to Itachi with widened eyes.

Itachi allowed for a grin as he caught her astonished gaze. She was so entirely excited by the ordeal and he found her reaction oddly…endearing. However, in the next instant, she turned her attention to the raccoon as it finished the treat and quickly ambled away, the shrubbery rustling in response to the sudden disturbance.

"That was…so cool," Sakura breathed before laughing.

Itachi smiled in response to what she said. "You know…" he began before she looked to him and he reclaimed her eyes. "I really like the way you laugh," he admitted.

Sakura blushed softly before slowly standing and wiping her hands upon her shirt. "Well…thank you. I suppose I like the way it sounds too."

Itachi stood as well before turning and proceeding forward along the path. "I suppose that's a good thing."

"I certainly think so," Sakura nodded before biting her lip as mulled over what next to say. "So…you're captain of an ANBU unit, right? What's that like?"

Itachi sighed as he considered the question. "Well, it's alright most days. I've only been on a few particularly challenging missions, as most consist of intelligence gathering and escorting various prominent individuals to one place or another."

"Hmm," Sakura replied. "Seems exciting to me."

"It is," Itachi nodded. "A lot of the time. However, no matter how far I travel or how many things I see, nothing is better than returning home to Konoha and being with my family."

"Your family…" Sakura mused before wondering if she should endeavor a speculation she had formed. "Are you and Sasuke, you know, close? I noticed how he was acting at dinner."

Itachi shrugged, "he doesn't typically reveal most of the things he's feeling. He's an extremely introverted person when it comes to that sort of thing."

"Oh," Sakura stated. "Well, I guess that's good then. I thought he hated you or something."

Itachi smiled, "no. At least, I certainly hope he doesn't."

Sakura laughed gently before blushing as she recalled what Itachi had said a moment ago about liking the sound of it. Glancing to him, she saw that his eyes were focused on the path ahead and that his face was set in an easy expression. He noticed her staring and looked to her.

"What about you?" he asked after a moment. "What is it you are trying to accomplish with your Shinobi career?"

"Me?" Sakura mused before shrugging, "I don't know. I suppose I aspire to be some sort of field medic."

"Really?" Itachi asked, "That's wonderful. We have only a few talented medics in our offensive forces. I think you should definitely pursue that ambition."

"You think?" Sakura asked, looking to him before nodding. "Hmm, perhaps I will."

Itachi smiled and then contented himself within the developed silence. He felt the weariness of the day's journey beginning to reclaim his awareness but fought against it. He wondered if his father would be too offended if he were to forego a night of games in favor of going to sleep instead.

"I think your smile's nice," Sakura suddenly stated.

Itachi tilted his head curiously as he glanced down at her.

The girl looked to him with a shrug, "you complimented me earlier and so I'm merely returning the favor."

"Well," Itachi replied softly. "Thank you. I rather like it as well."

"Uhuh," Sakura replied before rolling her eyes and looking away. She noticed with a slight feeling of disappointment that the cabins were coming into view from around the lake-bend.

It was not until they had ventured several feet further that they heard the distinct sound of high-pitched laughter, which was followed by a slur of condescension. Itachi glanced to the girl at his side before only slightly hastening his pace. He stopped, however when he saw the familiar forms of both Naruto and his brother beside the shore.

Sakura looked to him curiously before recognition entered her gaze as well. She halted in her steps before suddenly wondering what Sasuke would think at the sight of she and his brother. _Wait a minute…why should I care? He can think whatever he likes. Hell yeah!_

The younger Uchiha's gaze shifted then and he stood when he saw the pair of them, Naruto doing the same as his own eyes widened.

"S-Sakura-chan!" The blonde hollered excitedly. "You're back! We've been worried about you."

Sakura smiled, "thanks, Naruto."

Sasuke's gaze narrowed. What was the girl up to _now_? When he had said he suspected she was off attempting to appeal to his family he had been half-joking. Now, however, he could see that he had not been so entirely off the mark.

The sound of rushing footsteps then reached the clearing and both Shisui and Tokumei appeared from behind Itachi.

"I win!" the former declared proudly, a victorious grin spreading across his face.

Tokumei punched him in the shoulder, "whatever, you idiot."

Itachi glanced between them, "did you kids have fun?"

Shisui nodded with a bright grin and Tokumei merely frowned before raising a brow at him and Sakura. "Did _you_?"

"We did, actually," Itachi nodded before looking to Sakura, who had lifted her gaze to the trio surrounding her.

The girl grinned, "Yep. We saw the most adorable little raccoon and he ate out of my hand!"

"What?!" Shisui exclaimed, "no way! I can't believe I missed that!"

"You would have scared it off right away," Tokumei amended. "So you didn't actually miss anything."

The man frowned and Itachi smiled in response to the statement, not even slightly doubting the truth of it. Sakura giggled, agreeing that it was a completely understandable outcome.

Sasuke glanced at each of the four individuals in turn, the confusion present as well as the annoyance. What exactly was he witnessing right now? What was Sakura doing? Hell,what was _Itachi_ doing? He crossed his arms then and awaited their attention, wondering to himself what on earth was so _damn_ funny about a stupid raccoon.

Itachi caught the look his brother was giving him before turning to his friends, "well, I think I'm going to relinquish my father's offer to attend game night." He glanced to the cabin, "you with me, Shisui?"

Shisui nodded, "yeah." He yawned, "I'm actually really tired, myself." He looked to Tokumei, "where are you staying?"

"With my parents," Tokumei replied simply.

"Ah, yes! Of course," Shisui replied before holding out his arms, "good night hug?"

Tokumei hesitated before reluctantly leaning forward to give the man a quick embrace, which he eagerly returned. She then stepped back and looked to Itachi, who extended a single arm and wrapped it about her shoulders.

"'Night, then, guys," she stated as Itachi withdrew his hold. She looked to Sakura and smiled before pulling the girl into a hug as well.

Sakura blinked before relaxing and awkwardly returning the gesture.

"It was fun hanging out with you," Tokumei stated before turning and waving to both Naruto and Sasuke. "Sweet dreams, boys!"

Naruto returned the wave, but Sasuke merely nodded to acknowledge that he had heard her. He then returned his gaze to Itachi, who was blatantly ignoring his scrutiny.

Tokumei shrugged before shifting as she began to make her way to the main hall to partake in the games. Shisui watched her go before looking down to catch Itachi's eyes. He shrugged, "what?"

"Nothing," Itachi fought a smile before looking to Sakura.

Sakura lifted her eyes and tilted her head in question.

Shisui looked between them, before nodding, "I see how it is." He then stepped behind the small girl and unexpectedly wrapped his arms about her shoulders. "It was nice to meet you!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded, "Yeah, you too, Shisui-san."

The man laughed before turning to Itachi and saluting him playfully, "see you inside, Captain!"

Itachi shook his head, "yeah, see you in a minute."

As his friend ventured off, Itachi looked to the pinkette as she shifted awkwardly. "See you tomorrow?"

Biting her lip, Sakura looked to him before nodding.

Itachi smiled, then hesitated before slowly reaching out his arm, offering her the same courtesy he had given Tokumei. Sakura flushed despite herself before stepping beside him and returning the polite hug.

"Good night, Sakura-san," he stated before lowering his arm.

"Night…Itachi," she replied with a small smile.

He then walked past her and directly towards Sasuke, who was now openly glaring.

"Nii-san," Sasuke began, "I need to talk to you about something."

Itachi sighed softly as he stopped in front of his little brother, greeting the look of animosity with a controlled and passive demeanor. He then smirked gently and lifted two fingers to his forehead. "In the morning, Sasuke. I'm tired."

Sasuke frowned before swatting at his brother's hand as he removed it, the glare intensifying. "How many times have I told you to stop doing that?"

Itachi shrugged, before continuing past him. "Not sure."

Sasuke turned and watched his brother ascend the slope to his cabin before disappearing within, not so much as sending another glance his way. He was definitely going to take him up on his offer to talk in the morning. He was going to wake him bright and early, too.

He heard footsteps behind him and saw that Sakura was making her way to their own cabin, her gaze drifting occasionally in the direction Itachi had gone. "Hey!" He called out to her, "I need to speak with you, too."

Sakura turned and glared as she reached the porch, "Shut up, Sasuke-kun. I don't have anything to say to you." She then slammed the door shut.

Naruto furrowed his brows after witnessing the entire exchange, wondering why it now seemed as if something were bothering Sasuke rather than Sakura. Why could his friends not be…normal?

Sasuke reached down and grabbed his towel before making his way toward the cabin, "come on, dobe. Let's just go to bed."

Naruto nodded and hurried after his friend, still mulling over the evening's vents and hoping the entire weekend would not be ruined because of them,.

Within the house, Sakura dressed for bed before smiling as turned off the light and layed down upon the soft mattress. She snuggled against the pillow before pulling the blanket around her and gazing absently into the darkness as she considered all that had taken place in the last few hours. How was it she had gone from completely depressed to something resembling euphoria?

Itachi, she decided, was a really nice man. And it wasn't just his smile; it was absolutely _everything_ about him.

…

The only sounds he heard as he closed his eyes to sleep was the sound of Shisui's snoring from within the hall. The two had decided to switch out sleeping in the bed each night. Itachi turned to his left and gazed up at the window and the thousands of stars within the night sky. He found himself wondering what had upset his brother so much, though reasoned it had something to do with Sakura. The boy really needed to not let her bother him so much.

He contemplated the evening and smiled as he thought on how the girl had reacted toward the raccoon as well as her obvious discomfort while returning his hug. He was even surprised at himself for offering the embrace at all, as he mostly reserved that gesture for his closest friends. There was just something about her…

Sakura, he decided, was a really pleasant girl. And it wasn't just her laugh; it was _everything _he had observed so far.

_To be continued…_


End file.
